Superman Vol 1 700
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Geometry | Synopsis2 = Two villains caught by Superman sit on the police steps awaiting their arrest next to a boat. They indicate that since they failed, a shipment will move somewhere else, per the plan. Bruce Wayne, meanwhile, is detained for a mandatory dinner. Dick (still a young man, and Robin) protests, and offers to go out and take care of an important case as Robin. Bruce tells him to stay home and finish his homework. Robin practices in the Batcave for a while, then notices that a shipment of supplies is coming through (the ones mentioned earlier by the criminals). Alfred forbids him to leave, but Robin sneaks out anyway. He starts to take out the thugs, but then they overcome him, tie him up, and toss him into the water at the pier. Superman saves Robin, and makes short work of the villains, indicating he heard about the meet from the initial two criminals with his super-hearing. Superman rushes Robin home just in time for Bruce to return, with Dick's homework still unfinished. Superman does it at superspeed and Robin is saved. The next day, Clark Kent receives a letter from Batman telling him not to do Robin's homework, and noting that they left Robin's cycle at the scene. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = | StoryTitle3 = Grounded Prologue: The Slap Heard 'Round the World | Synopsis3 = Superman returns from a meeting with Congress about the situation with New Krypton. As he's answering questions from reporters, a woman slaps him. She berates him for spending time on New Krypton, because in the time Superman was gone, her husband died of a brain tumor. She tried to reach him, but Superman was off doing something "important." Superman looks at the man's picture, and others tell the woman that Superman can't be everywhere at once. Superman flies off without answering any more questions. Superman and Batman look down on Earth from a satellite, where Batman indicates they can now see through cloud cover. Superman ponders this, and leaves suddenly. Superman stands under a tree as the Flash goes by. He asks Flash what it's like to see the world around him at superspeed, and Flash indicates that it's a blur unless he slows down to look. Superman goes into space and examines the photograph of the man he couldn't save. He recalls Pa Kent telling him that crops have to be rotated, and that you have to do things differently to bring things back to where they belong. Superman lands next to a game of baseball being played by kids, picks up some dirt, examines it, and starts to walk. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2010 | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2010, June (Publication)